


Cuddles at night

by lcvepil



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Bad Boys, Cuddles, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hickies, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Short Story, but like in front of the whole school, fast plot, minsung - Freeform, popular boys, soft, they act like they hate eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvepil/pseuds/lcvepil
Summary: "Don't you think it's funny how we still literally succeed at acting like we hate eachother, when in reality...""It's the opposite"OrIn which the school's bad boys, Lee Minho and Han Jisung 'hate' eachother, yet they still find themselves cuddling at night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Cuddles at night

**Author's Note:**

> Second ‘Summary’:  
> The older boy scoffed as the younger walked past him. "Shut your mouth, Lee" Jisung smirked and walked the opposite way.
> 
> It might be a shocking thing to see for a stranger who had just entered JY high school, but it was a completely normal sight for students.
> 
> Han Jisung and Lee Minho. The typical bad boys of the school. Both were quite popular and had their fangirls running behind them, yet their hatred for eachother was known by everyone.
> 
> Every single day, they looked disgusted by eachother and would immediately shove the other away whenever they saw them. They got into a real fight like once or twice, but that was way too long ago to even remember it.
> 
> Both of them had their own friend groups, Jisung belonged into one with Lee Felix, the school's sweetheart who was also known for dating Seo Changbin, one of Minho's friends. Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin were also his friends, yet they barely hung out with him as they rather loved to go on dates with eachother.
> 
> Minho's friend group consisted of Bang Chan, who was also well known. Chan was dating Yang Jeongin, who was known for being the cutest student. And of course, Seo Changbin, Felix's boyfriend.
> 
> Their friends were used to their hatred towards eachother by now, after all, it had been around two years since it all started. No one remembered how, but they all knew it suddenly happened and never disappeared.

Jisung sighed loudly as he turned around again. It was around 1 am and he just couldn't sleep. After another five minutes, he gave up on sleeping and got up.

He quickly put a hoodie on and walked towards his window. He knew he'd be in trouble if his parents ever caught him sneaking out, but he didn't really care and took the risk.

He struggled to get down at first but he managed to make a safe landing in his backyard. Making sure he was as quiet as possible, he walked further away from his house, walking into a different backyard five houses apart.

He checked wherever the window was opened or not and to his luck, it was opened. Jisung climbed onto the tree which was placed right in front of the window he tried to enter. Slowly, but surely, he climbed onto the roof and quietly got towards the window.

Jisung quietly stepped inside as he immediately was met with his boyfriend staring at him with his arms spread. 

"I missed you baby" Jisung heard the older say as he took of his shoes. "I missed you too" Jisung crawled onto the bed straight into his boyfriends arms. "I kind of expected you" Minho whispered while he held Jisung's waist firmly. "Why?" Jisung looked up into Minho's eyes before he nuzzled his face into Minho's neck again. "You've been coming over for three days now" Minho whispered as he hugged Jisung tighter. Jisung just hummed, feeling too sleepy to reply with anything. 

Minho kissed Jisung's forehead before they both drifted off into dreamland.  
.  
.  
.  
"Baby wake up"  
Jisung immediately opened his eyes. His confused eyes met Minho's sweet ones and Minho couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
"It's almost time for you to leave again" Minho smiled sadly at his now pouting boyfriend. Jisung leaned in and closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and innocent, a typical sleepy cuddles kiss.

When Jisung broke the kiss, he smiled at Minho shortly before getting up. He put his shoes on and stood in front of the window. "I love you Minmin" Jisung smiled and he smiled even brighter when Minho mumbled a small "I love you too baby"

And after that, Jisung managed to climb out of Minho's window again and he had to speed walk to his house, getting in through the window just in time, right when his alarm clock rang.

Hiding your feelings for your boyfriend in public might be one hard thing. But pretending to hate him was probably way harder, yet Minho and Jisung found their pretended hatred too funny to stop with it.

Jisung smiled to himself at the thought as he entered his highschool. Well, his smile faded as soon as his annoying fangirls ran towards him. He used to like the attention, but now it was just straight up annoying.

He took his math book out of his locker and walked towards his math class. Right, the only class he shared with Minho. 

Soon, he found his seat in the already filled room, his teacher entering short after. And so, as the teacher was slowly falling asleep in his seat, Jisung felt a crumbled paper being thrown at his head. He turned around to glare at Minho, who has obviously thrown it.

He picked the paper up and silently read it. His eyes went wide and a small chuckle almost left his mouth.

What if we made out during lunch suddenly, wouldn't that be the funniest thing ever??  
\- ur boyfie

Jisung threw the paper right back to Minho after writing a short 'omg your mind' on it. The other students didn't seem to notice it, maybe they didn't care or maybe they were just too busy falling asleep as well.

After reading the reply, Minho looked up and winked at Jisung, mouthing "well then" before he concentrated on his math book again, leaving Jisung a flustered mess.

As the bell for lunch break rang, Jisung was a mess. He had been thinking about the whole make out thing in his english class as well and for some reason, he was excited, yet a tiny bit terrified.

So Jisung sat down at his friends table, sighing loudly. "Yo Sung!" Hyunjin smiled as the others just muttered a small 'hi'. 

The table was currently listening to the weird story Felix had to tell before Seungmin stopped their conversation. Their eyes met Seungmin's ones and as they were waiting for an answer, Seungmin bended down to whisper.

"Don't look Jisung, but Minho is staring at you"

Of course, Jisung didn't listen and turned his head towards Minho. He was about to glare at him but stopped when Minho mouthed "now?". Jisung began shaking a bit but boy was he excited for the reactions.

Jisung felt confident and so he stood up. His friends tried to stop him, but it was already too late. Jisung walked over to Minho's table and stood there for a few seconds while Minho's friends' eyes widened. 

Not even a second later, Jisung sat on Minho's lap facing him. He put his arms around Minho's neck while Minho's arms wandered around his waist. A smirk grew on Minho's face and Jisung couldn't help but smirk too.

Then, Jisung grabbed Minho's collar and closed the gap between them.

Multiple gasps coming from the other students could be heard as the boys started making out in front of all the others, their obviously confused friends and their fangirls.

Minho grabbed Jisung's ass slightly, making Jisung let out an almost inaudible moan, but Minho heard it and took the opportunity to suck on Jisung's tongue. Jisung was already a mess and for a few seconds, they both forgot they weren't alone.

As Jisung started to slightly grind down on Minho, they both knew they had to stop, before they got too far.

Minho broke the kiss and stared at his boyfriend, who was now hiding in his chest, giggling. Soon Minho started to giggle as well, before they both broke out in laugher.

Their confused friends were gathered around the table, the other students still watching them with widened eyes.

Soon, Jisung calmed down as well as Minho. They looked up to their friends and Jisung could swear he saw Felix pass 10 dollars to Changbin. Changbin smirked slightly, nodding his head. "I knew it" He chuckled as he saw the two boys blushing.

"You could've just told us if you two were dating, but that wasn't necessary" Chan broke out in a bright smile, giggling silently.

"How long have you both been dating?" Jeongin broke the silence and Minho and Jisung turned their heads to look at eachother. "I think around a year?" Minho looked back at their friends, who all gasped loudly.

"You-" "What the fuck-" "How-" "I-"  
.  
.  
.  
Jisung groaned in annoyance. He couldn't sleep again. 

The day was quite adventurous as everyone now knew that him and Minho were dating, after having told the whole story to their friends, the day went by as usual, except for the fact that all the other boys agreed to have a sleepover at Jisung's place, it was Friday so why not? Well, all the other boys except for Minho. 

Jisung could tell that Minho didn't really have any reasons to why he shouldn't come, but Jisung could sense that Minho was clearly uncomfortable at that moment. So Jisung being Jisung, decided to not question it and brush it off.

The boys had played games all evening, some bonds grew stronger, other bonds were formed.

So while all the other boys were asleep in Jisung's room, Jisung couldn't sleep once again. At this point, he believed he was addicted to Minho's cuddles and kisses.

Jisung got his phone to look at the time.  
1:08 am. Great. After checking if anybody was awake, Jisung got up and walked towards his window, making his way to Minho's house once again.

As usual, the window was opened and Jisung quietly stepped into the room. Minho was asleep and Jisung tried his best to not awe out loud. 

After slipping his shoes off, the younger boy slowly crawled into Minho's arms again, being careful to not make any loud noises.

But well, his boyfriend was a really light sleeper. 

"Sungie??" Minho's eyes opened slowly. "Oh fuck" Jisung whispered. "I was literally trying to not make any noises, sorry for waking you up"

Minho just slowly shook his head and kissed the top of Jisung's nose, making Jisung giggle shortly, before Minho let Jisung's head rest on his chest.

"Don't you literally have a sleepover at yours?" Minho mumbled as he played with Jisung's hair. "Yeah" Jisung chuckled, "But I think at this point I'm addicted to you. I can't sleep without your cuddles"

Minho chuckled as well, his chest rising up and down quickly. Jisung started kissing Minho's neck, leaving small kisses all over his neck. Minho giggled out loud, he was ticklish after all.

But Minho's giggles stopped as soon as Jisung started sucking on Minho's skin, leaving blue and purple bruises. Minho's breath hitched as Jisung started sucking on his sensitive spot.

Minho had enough so he flipped them over, Minho being on top this time. He started sucking on Jisung's neck, also leaving huge bruises. Occasionally, small whines would leave Jisung's mouth.

Minho stopped after a while and after admiring his artwork, he looked at Jisung and smiled. 

"You're so cute Sungie" Minho stared at Jisung's lips before they both leaned in, their lips meeting softly. The kiss was slow and romantic, just how they wanted it to be.

"I love you" Jisung whispered after they broke the kiss, Minho rolling off him and letting Jisung's head rest on his chest once again.  
"I love you too" Minho let out a small smile before Jisung sighed.

"Why didn't you want to stay over as well?" Jisung's eyes slowly closed while he was enjoying his boyfriend's warmth. "I kind of felt like it was rushed" Minho kissed the top of Jisung's head, "Our friends just got to know eachother today and you know, I don't feel that comfortable around new people this fast, but next time, I'll be there, I promise"

Jisung hummed and pecked his boyfriend's lips before sleep took over him.

And just like that, they fell asleep once again, in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone !! really thanks for reading this, i hope it wasn’t too bad >:( <3  
> have a great day/night <3


End file.
